


Yogscast: Reclamation

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Yogscast Unlimited [2]
Category: Original Work, The Yogscast
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Flux (Yogscast), Mentioned Yogscast Member(s), Original Universe, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: Sequel to Yogscast Out of time, taking place just one day after. Our heroes Must face their darkest challenge yet.
Series: Yogscast Unlimited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945705
Kudos: 1





	Yogscast: Reclamation

Somewhere Deep in The Desert.

“I think I found something, Professor!”  
Professor Horatio Grizwold Rush out of his tent along with few other member of his archaeological team to See what His Grandson had found, There they saw Webley and Professor Bixby over what appear to be a door to a tomb of some kind. Grizwold Climb down to get a better look, Bixby help him down. “The hieroglyphs date this as almost Five billion Years old, but I need to some further study to be sure if this is it?”  
“No This is it, The great Tomb of Lehparsi.” He told, walking toward the doors. “After all these years, I have found it at last.” He grab one of the shovel and wedge it between the doors, trying to pry it open. Bixby stop him, taking the shovel out of his hand.  
“Are you mad, remember what the legends said.” He reminded Grizwold, Who took a few step back in realisation. “Lehparsi is said to lock away for using dark magic, this Desert is to be a Curse place by the gods to bury him and his kingdom.”   
“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me there?” Grizwold apologize, Walking away to think. Bixby turn to one of the assistant, An red hair girl dress in grey shirt and brown trousers.   
“Antioch, we need to run an test of the air inside the tomb.” he ordered. “Bring The scanning Equipment down here, quickly please.” She nodded and climb up back to the base, Bixby look over at his friend as Webley approach Grizwold.  
“Are you alright, Granddad?” the young boy asked, the older professor snap back from his thoughts and smile warmly.   
“Yes My child, just tired that all.” The boy return the smile and went back to help Antioch with bring the scanner down, Grizwold felt a pull on his mind. It beckon him toward the tomb, to open it. “Of course, My master.”

Yogslabs highly advance Prison, outside of Icaria city.

“I’m Afraid, I can not allow you to see him.”   
Xephos stare out of the window of Warden Gosencrantz officer, who had just inform the Star officer that he can not enter the prison. Xephos turn to face him, an frown formed on his face. “He is highly unstable at the moment and seeing you might make it worse.”  
“I need to speak with him, It important.” Xephos told, leaning over the desk. “He the only one who knows of this ‘Israphel’.”   
“that the reason as to why I can’t let you see him.” Gosencrantz informed, taking out a file from desk draw. “ever since you brought him a few years back, He start Talking about something call “Reclamation day”.” Xephos open the file to see Weird Scribbles and Drawings, one was same the Symbol use by Dave the destroyer. “At first we assume that they just doodles of madman but then one of researcher noted that they match an old form writing from long dead Civilization.” Xephos read more of the file, it talk about a Dark lord and how he once rule the world till he was defeated and seal away by the heroes. “An archaeological Mission was sent out to the Desert a few months back to learn more of this but they are yet to report back.”   
“Who leading this mission?” he asked the warden, handing back the file.   
“that would be professor Horatio Grizwold but as I said we hav-”  
An Explosion could be hear from within the prison main area, Alarms Went off and the room lights turn red. “what Happening?”   
“It an Prison Break!” he turn on his radio. “Sergeant Herp, What going on?”  
“we’re under attack, he breaking out all the prisoners.” the gruff sergeant relay over the radio, the sound of gun fire and people getting knock about could be heard. “We can’t hold them, Need backup no-Ack!” the radio cut out, Xephos tap his comms.   
“Fiona, We have Code two at the prison.” he pull out his sword and hurried toward the door. “Send Everyone now!”   
“Wait, Are you mad?” Gosencrantz asked, Xephos gave him a serious look. “they outnumber you.”   
“Then it a fair fight.” he said, running out of the office and heading to the main area.


End file.
